The invention is directed to a ski pole and, more particularly, to a ski pole whose shaft between the coaxial handle end and snow embedding tip includes a plurality of obtuse angled bends, has an improved skier gripping system and has an equivalent basket formed by bending the snow penetrating tip back upward toward the handle end and then bending the tip end at an obtuse angle which extends a selected distance from the axis of the handle and pole end or tip and is normal to that axis.
Ski poles are commonly used by a skier to aid skiing maneuvers in Alpine, in down hill, slalom, competition and cross-country activity and in cross-country skiing, for pleasure, competition, long-distance skiing and the like. The ski pole provides balance, facilitate turning and is used to propel the skier and even assist in braking the movement of the skier.
Generally the skier holds one pole in each hand and each pole can comprise a shaft or shank which can be composed of metal or synthetic resin or either solid or the more preferable tube like form, and which is provided with a grip at its upper end and a point at its lower end.
The grip may be formed as a sleeve around the shaft and thus has a axis coincident with that of the shaft. A flexible or resilient open or closed loop or strap can be affixed to the head or distal end of the grip to be fitted over the wrist and thereby prevent loss of the poles.
Generally, the point is adapted to bite into the snow or ice and projects somewhat beyond a basket in the form of a disk or ring adjacent to or near the lower end of the pole to prevent excess penetration of the poles into the snow and to enable the pole to gain a more effective purchase of the snow.
The grip can be molded from any suitable resilient material such as plastic, rubber or the like.
Improved skills of the skiers have required more sophisticated skiing equipment and particularly poles which allow the skier better balance and a greater ability to maneuver and stop.
The loop or strap is always a problem in that in falls or the like the poles remains attached to the arm of the user via the loops or straps. This can be a dangerous condition as the poles can cause injury the user, for example, cause an arm to be broken or tip penetration into the body of the skier.
In some circumstances, the basket or disk can be come detached and lost thereby rendering the pole less useful as to limiting snow depth penetration of the pole.
There has not been a completely successful way to overcome these last mentioned problems until the emergence of the instant invention.